Mary Lamb
| birth_place = England. | death_date = | death_place = England. | death_cause = | occupation = | known_for = Tales from Shakespeare | title = | children = | relatives = Charles Lamb (brother) | spouse = | salary = | networth = | website = }} Mary Anne Lamb (3 December 1764 - 20 May 1847), was an English poet and prose writer, the sister and collaborator of Charles Lamb. Life Youth Lamb was born on 3 December 1764, the 3rd of 7 children of John and Elizabeth Lamb. Her parents worked for Samuel Salt, an attorney of the Inner Temple in London. The family lived above Salt in his home at 2 Crown Office Row in the Inner Temple. Only 2 of Mary's siblings survived: her older brother John Jr. and her younger brother Charles. Mary learned about literature and writers from her father's stories of the times he had seen Samuel Johnson and his circle, who visited Johnson at his home in the Inner Temple. Mary remembered seeing, at the age of 5, the writer Oliver Goldsmith in the street, and she also witnessed David Garrick's acting. Her father may have taken her with him on his trips to the Pope's Head bookstore nearby. Salt died in 1792, and the Lambs had to move out of their lodgings soon after. John Lamb continued to work in his old position in the Great Hall of the Inner Temple, where he had waited on Salt, but his wages were not sufficient to keep the lodgings that had been provided without cost by Salt. Samuel Salt left £600 to the Lambs, along with small annuities. They moved to a home in Little Queen Street, near High Holborn. Around this time, John Lamb had a stroke, losing most of the use of his left hand. John was allowed to continue receiving his salary while another man stood in for him in the Inner Temple, performing his duties. This arrangement lasted until John's death in 1799. In the early 1790s, Elizabeth Lamb began to experience debilitating pain, possibly from arthritis, which ended up crippling her. Mary, the only one at home during the day, took responsibility for her mother's care. By 1796, Elizabeth was completely helpless and dependent on Mary. John's sister Sarah Lamb also lived with the family, and her care was spread between Charles and Mary. In 1795 Charles had a mental breakdown, and spent the end of 1795 to the beginning of 1796 in a private mental facility. During this time, Mary worked as a seamstress, along with a little girl who served as her apprentice. The responsibilities and expectations placed on Mary began to be a serious burden for her toward the end of 1796. John Lamb had become senile, Elizabeth required constant care, and Mary's brother John had had an accident, and had moved back in with the family, so that he could be cared for by Mary. She may also have had difficulties in training her young apprentice. The situation began to affect Mary's mental stability. Murder of Elizabeth Lamb On 22 September 1796, while preparing dinner, Mary became angry with her apprentice, roughly shoving the little girl out of her way and pushing her into another room. Elizabeth began yelling at her for this. Mary suffered a mental break-down as her mother continued yelling at her. She took the kitchen knife she had been holding, unsheathed it, and approached her mother, who was sitting down. She then fatally stabbed her mother in the chest, in full view of John and Sarah Lamb who were standing nearby. Charles ran into the house soon after the murder and took the knife out of Mary's hand. Later in the evening Mary was confined in a local mental facility called Fisher House, in Islington, a place found for her by Charles through a doctor friend of his. Charles took over responsibility for Mary after refusing his brother John's suggestion that they have her committed to a public facility. A few days later, the murder was reported in the newspapers. The coroner had returned a verdict of lunacy. A month after the murder, while still at Fisher House, Mary told Charles she had come to terms with her guilt over the murder, and felt that she had for the most part been a good and faithful daughter. Middle years Six months after the murder, Charles removed Mary from Fisher House and brought her to live in a house in the village of Hackney, not far from London. Charles spent his Sundays and holidays with Mary, leaving her in the care of his landlords for the rest of the time. Mary continued to work as a seamstress, and subscribed to the local lending libraries, as she was a voracious reader throughout her life. Charles's poem "Written on Christmas Day, 1797" demonstrated his feelings toward his sister, to whom he had made a lifelong commitment. On 13 April 1799 John Lamb died. Sarah Lamb had died in 1797, and with John's death, Charles was able to bring Mary back to London to live with him. They both decided that they would remain unmarried and live together for the rest of their lives, in a state described by Charles as "a sort of double singleness". by Francis Stephen Cary, 1834]] In 1800, after the death of their housekeeper, Mary had to be confined again for a month. Through the rest of her life, Mary would occasionally spend time in mental facilities when she or Charles felt that her mental derangement was returning. Over time, Mary and Charles rebuilt the very close and loving relationship they had had before their mother's death. In his essay "Mackery End" Charles wrote that "We are both of us inclined to be a little too positive...But where we have differed upon moral points; upon something proper to be done, or let alone; whatever heat of opposition, or steadiness of conviction, I set out with, I am sure always, in the long run, to be brought over to her way of thinking." Her sense of humour was so little developed, as compared with her brother's, that he described a play on words she made at the age of 50 as being her first joke. In 1801, the Lambs formed a literary and social circle that included minor artists and writers, and occasional visits from Charles's friends Samuel Taylor Coleridge and William Wordsworth. At this time, Mary also met two of the best female friends of her life, Sarah Stoddart and Dorothy Wordsworth. Charles began drinking heavily around this time, a problem that followed him until his death. Mary patiently watched over Charles when he was drunk, just as he had always watched over her. In 1806, William Godwin (Mary Wollstonecraft's widower) and his 2nd wife Mary Jane Godwin (mother of Claire Clairmont), who had become close with the Lambs through their shared literary work of the past few years, asked Mary to write something for their Juvenile Library. This was the beginning of Charles and Mary's collaboration on Tales from Shakespeare. During the writing of the Tales, Mary realized that she could make a living writing these types of works for children. The finished collection of Tales was published in 1807, with a second edition coming out in 1809. Artists who made illustrations for the Tales included William Mulready and the poet William Blake. In 1808 the Lambs developed a closer friendship with an earlier acquaintance, William Hazlitt, who had recently married Mary's friend Sarah Stoddart. Mary began writing her collection of tales Mrs. Leicester's School in 1808, publishing it at the end of the year, though the original title page stated the date as 1809. According to Charles, the work was mostly Mary's with only a small collaborative effort by him. The book had gone through nine editions by 1825. In 1810 Charles and Mary published another collaboration, Poems for Children. Their writing brought them financial security and vaulted them solidly into the middle class. Mary had difficulties adjusting to middle-class life, as she had to hire and govern servants though she was used to doing household work herself. Later life In December 1814 Mary wrote an article entitled "On Needle-work", published in the New British Lady's Magazine the following year under the pseudonym Sempronia. The article argued that sewing should be made a recognized profession in order to give independence to women whose only skill and way of making a living was sewing, which at the time was something they were mostly obliged to do as part of their household duties. Mary had a relapse of her mental illness soon after publication of the article. In 1820 Charles began writing of the Essays of Elia, in some of which he described her under the name of Bridget Elia. At this time his and Mary's literary gatherings grew in importance, with new members joining the circle including Thomas Noon Talfourd and Bryan Procter. In 1820 they met a young girl named Emma Isola, who may have been introduced to them by William Wordsworth. Emma stayed with the Lambs several times over the next few years. After her father's death in 1823, when she was 14, Emma was adopted by the Lambs. She spent five happy years with them until finding a position as a governess. During the time that the three lived together, the Lambs moved to a country house. In 1825, Charles resigned from his position at the East India House. In the later 1820s Mary's mental illness progressed, her periods of dementia lasting longer and becoming deeper, while new symptoms of depression and detachment appeared. Charles's health became more infirm as well through these years. In 1833 Mary moved to a house for mentally ill people in Edmonton, London; Charles soon followed. Charles never lost his love and devotion for his sister, even as her illness continued to worsen. "I could be nowhere happier than under the same roof as her," he said in 1834. The death of Coleridge in July, 1834 was a great blow to Charles. Charles died on 27 December 1834. According to family friend Henry Crabb Robinson, Mary was "quite insane" at this time and unable to fully feel grief at the death of her brother, though she recovered so far as to be able to persuade Wordsworth to write lines for her brother's memorial stone. Mary lived on at Edmonton until 1842 when she moved with her nurses to a house in London. She exchanged visits with friends when her mind was strong enough, but her hearing deteriorated in the mid-1840s, making it difficult for her to communicate with others. She died on 20 May 1847, and was buried next to her brother in the Edmonton Churchyard in Middlesex. Francis, J. C. Notes by the way (1909) by the Way.djvu/72 p.2. Retrieved 3 January 2009. Recognition Her poem "A Child" was included in the Oxford Book of English Verse, 1250-1900."A Child", Oxford Book of English Verse, 1250-1900 (edited by Arthur Quiller-Couch), Oxford, UK: Clarendon, 1919. Bartleby.com, Web, May 6, 2012. She is the subject of a 2012 biographical study by British writer Kathy Watson, The Devil Kissed Her. Watson credits Mary Lamb with the "better half" of the writing in Tales in terms of its vibrancy and skill. In popular culture Mary Lamb was the central character in The Lambs of London, a 2004 novel by Peter Ackroyd. Publications Juvenile *''Tales from Shakespeare'' (with Charles Lamb). London: Thomas Hodgkins, 1807; London: M.J. Godwin, 1809. *''Poetry for Children, entirely original'' (with Charles Lamb). London: M.J. Godwin, 1809; Boston: West & Richardson / Edward Cotton, 1812. **''Poetry for Children'' (edited by Richard Herne Shepherd). New York: Scribner, Armstrong, 1878. *''Mrs. Leicester's School'' (with Charles Lamb). London: M.J. Godwin, 1810. ** (illustrated by Winnifred Green). London: J.M. Dent, 1899. Collected editions *''Mary and Charles Lamb: Poems, letters, and remains'' (collected by W. Carew Hazlitt). London: Chatto & Windus, 1874; New York: Scribner, Welford, Armstrong, 1874. *''The Works of Charles and Mary Lamb''. London: Methuen, 1903. Letters *''The Letters of Charles and Mary Lamb''. London: Methuen, 1912. *''The Letters of Charles Lamb, to which are added those of his sister, Mary Lamb'' (edited by E.V. Lucas). New Haven, CT: Yale University Press, 1935; London: J.M. Dent, 1935. *''The Letters of Charles and Mary Anne Lamb'' (edited by Edwin W. Marrs). Ithaca, NY: Cornell University Press, 1975. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Mary Lamb, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 14, 2013. See also * List of British poets References * *Susan Hitchcock, Mad Mary Lamb. New York & London: Norton, 2005. ISBN 0-393-05741-0 Notes External links ;Poems *"A Child" in the Oxford Book of English Verse, 1250-1900 * Mary Lamb 1764-1847 at the Poetry Foundation. * Mary Anne Lamb at PoemHunter (2 poems). ;Books * * Works by or about Mary Lamb at Internet Archive *[http://www.archive.org/details/mrsleicesterssch00lamb2 Mrs Leicester's School] Additional Internet Archive link to the 1899 illustrated edition ;About *Tales from a Muddy Island blog Extensive posting on Mrs Leicester's School and general biographical information on Mary Lamb * ;Etc. * Category:1764 births Category:1847 deaths Category:English children's writers Category:English women writers Category:People with bipolar disorder Category:Matricides Category:19th-century poets Category:19th-century women writers Category:Children's poets Category:English poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets